Beyond Borders
by Kiava2
Summary: Gondor rules all of Middle Earth save for for Mirkwood and the Wild Elves. When he's taken captive, he falls for the Army commander. AL slash. Long fic.
1. Beyond Borders

Beyond Borders

First, I'd like to mention the changed geography and races. Fist off are the Wild Elves, living in Mirkwood, the Elleselsian Elves. They are still Elves but untamed and have their own language. Now is when you crack out a map of Middle Earth to follow along. The Shire will be staying the same as will Moria. Rivendell now stretches from its original area, along the Hoarwell, Loudwater and Greyflood rivers and across the river Isen, following the mountains up. Lothlorien includes the original area, Fangorn, and all of the old Rohan. Gondor has its old territory with South Gondor **_and_** Mordor. Mirkwood stays as is and the rest of the plains belong to the Rohirrim guards of the east, as they will be called. That about sums it up so I hope you had a map from your book out because if you didn't that will be way too hard to follow in your mind, trust me, I tried! I had to write it in my book else I forget! Lol, such a scatterbrain I know! This is total A.U. and I take no credit for any of the characters, but I own their personalities as they are severely warped. I'm also glad to say I own any name not mentioned in the Lord of the Rings books. For my purposes, I used a primitive language me and some people made up in grade 3 and enhanced it. I'll have translations beside the sentence, so don't worry about it, you'll know what they're saying. I created my own slight race: wild Elves. The concept intrigued me. This **_will_** be a long story, and very slashy in future chapters. This is about the farthest thing from a PWP that you'll find. It will be a few chapters (I'm thinking 3 at least) until there is my main relationship with Aragorn and Legolas, so bear with me please, but do not fear, there will be some action earlier on, but not with A/L/, sorry. If you want to put this on a site or whatever, please contact me, but under few circumstances will I allow anyone to use my language in their fics. It's not ego or anything like that, but me and my friends worked very hard on it, and it wouldn't be fair, to them **_or_** me if I let our originality be taken for someone else. If you send me an e-mail asking permission to use it, and a rough draft of your story, I might, but it's strictly for the reasons of my friends, I swear, don't kill me! ducks thrown objects Please don't flame me for anything. I think I pretty much covered it all in this ridiculous paragraph, but it had to be done. Thanks for taking the time to read this and if you just scrolled down, CHEATER! Lol, just kidding.

Summary: Gondor rules over all of Middle Earth save for one large forest in the North-Western area, Mirkwood. As he tried to unravel its mysteries he comes across a strange discovery, about himself and the world around him. What happens when he meets the Commander of the Elleselsian army? Read and find out. A/L and many other pairings.

Aragorn sat himself in the large gold throne at the head of his council room. "Welcome, please sit." He motioned for the numerous Lords and Ladies to be seated and folded his hands in his lap. "We have met here many a-time, under more joyous times I am sure. But it has come to my attention that the inhabitants of Mirkwood have been… rebelling against our empire. I understand some of your land has come under attack, but I assure you, I am doing all I am able to solve this issue. If you would Lady Eowyn?" he motioned to a young lady to his right. She stood gracefully, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, the dark green velvet dress she wore hiding most skin on her arms, stomach, chest and neck… very proper for a Lordly meeting.

"Thank you my Lord," she said, her voice harsh but still pleasing to listen to, like that of a beloved commander. "The Elleselsian Elves have moved their borders into the plains of Rohirrim territory. Scouts have reported as many as twenty new settlements along our outmost borders. We have set a small command just beyond their farthest centers. Although few skirmishes have occurred, we fear this may result in a battle from our plains. We ask for your support in this matter, and if our empire is to stand firm, we would request each land send fifty good men to our service." She finished with a stare around the table and sat in her seat again. Aragorn nodded and smiled at her courageousness to demand such a force from his nations. Suddenly, a young man of Lothlorien stood, slamming his fist on the oak table, his blonde hair billowing about his pointed ears.

"How can you ask for such a battalion when our borders rest on the western side of Mirkwood? Do you not realize the danger you put us in _whore_?" he spat. Eowyn stood quickly and spat out a curse, waving her hands for emphasis.

"QUIET!" Aragorn bellowed and immediately the hall settled down. "I will not have this childish behavior in my court." He paused and took a deep breath. "I worked tirelessly to unite our lands into the empire it now is. I will not have a petty fight ruin our peaceful resolve. My lady," he said, "I see fit for twenty-five men from each province sent to your service shall be enough." Eowyn nodded and settled herself in her seat. "Now, Haldir. I had hoped you of all present would show some courtly manners towards the women present. Although your comment was obscene, I will be willing to pass it by if you are willing to send the Lady and her province the requested force."

"Aye, my King. I am sorry for my mouth. I meant no disrespect." The Elf sat down, glowering.

"So it shall be. I will be expecting twenty-five good fighting men in the Rohan plains by the end of the month. If any province fails to do so, I am sure they may find all trade routes closed from their lands. Thank you, my Lords, Ladies. You may leave now." The council stood save for one young Elf, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"My King," she said, her voice drifting like the soft tinkling of bells on the morning breeze. "I have been wishing to speak with you about the advancements of the Elleselsian. The Lady Eowyn has brought me three documents scrounged from the wreckage of a settlement. I was able to translate most of the text and I think you may find it of interest." Aragorn nodded his consent and the girl pulled three sheets of parchment from behind her. "While I was reading, I noticed the mention of a name, consistent in each document but with a slight difference on each. Here," she showed him the first paper, delicate scrawl of a queen was etched onto the soft material. Pointing to a line, she read, "Let it be known to all that Legolasion shall be Commander-General of all my force. The Lord has shown this land more power and freedom than any royal has in all the years of my people. So shall it be known throughout my land that Legolasion shall no longer be the son of Margarsion, but of the Elleselsian… and I cannot decipher the rest." Aragorn nodded, not seeing anything unusual.

"I am please with your skill Lady Arwen, but I see little value in this." Arwen pulled out the second parchment and pointed to a line.

"Her royal highness has made it clear to us all that Legolasika shall be the Commander-General. It frightens me. Although Legolasika is a respectable man and a weathered commander, I fear his blood-lust shall lead my husband to ruin." Arwen read the name at the top of the scroll. "It was written by a young farmer's wife." Aragorn gave her a puzzled look. Pulling out the last scroll, she pointed out the name, "Commander-General Kiedashka. He must have been the General before this man. Here, I will read it to you. 'Selfless and powerful, although my time is over I am sure Legolasitha shall make a fine Commander-General for her majesty's force. May the Valar help him on his quest.'" That was all? Aragorn sat back and raised an eyebrow. "This would not have concerned me, my King, but look at these names. Each document is dated within a week of the other, all speaking of a new Commander-General. But, look at his name each time. Legolasion, Legolasika and Legolasitha… is it not odd that his name would be changed each time it is written? And their writing is more advanced than I had thought. But what interests me most, is that they address this… Legolas… differently by each station. It worries me to no end. If they have advanced their stations and language this far, how quickly may they progress their whole society?" Aragorn nodded and fell into complete concentration.

"We ride to the borders with the Rohirrim Guard on the morrow. Alert the Lord Haldir and your father, Lord Elrond. We shall need a good warrior and professor on this journey. You shall be attending also, my Lady. Do get some rest and find some traveling clothes. I expect you to be ready by sunrise. Good eve, my Lady." Aragorn kissed her hand lightly and stood, heading to his chambers for the evening.

A.N.: Some of you might recognize this story from aff.net. It's my brainchild and I was bored so I posted it here too! I hope that was okay. I tried at least. Please review, and I don't care if you're brutally honest, but please do not flame me. I wrote this without Elias just so I could really challenge myself. So please, tell me what you think. Even if you only rate it, but reviews are my life! PLEASE!!! Lol, thanks so much. Until the next chapter, ciao.


	2. Dreams

Beyond Borders

Summary: Gondor rules over all of Middle Earth save for one large forest in the North-Western area, Mirkwood. As he tried to unravel its mysteries he comes across a strange discovery, about himself and the world around him. What happens when he meets the Commander of the Elleselsian army? Read and find out. A/L and many other pairings.

Any dream bits will be in _italics_ for this chapter. Just so you know.

"We ride to the borders with the Rohirrim Guard on the morrow. Alert the Lord Haldir and your father, Lord Elrond. We shall need a good warrior and professor on this journey. You shall be attending also, my Lady. Do get some rest and find some traveling clothes. I expect you to be ready by sunrise. Good eve, my Lady." Aragorn kissed her hand lightly and stood, heading to his chambers for the evening.

Aragorn spent most of the evening sitting in his study, poring over any map of the Mirkwood borders he could get his hands on. It was close to mid-night when he finally closed his books and parchments, heading for his bed chambers when a young man came stumbling his way, reddish tinged hair framing his sunken, pale face. "My… my King," he stuttered.

"God Lord Eomer! What happened to you?" Aragorn headed for the young man, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"They… they ambushed our camp. We could do nothing." Aragorn paled with one look at Eomer's back. "Their Commander was too powerful. We could not save ourselves. He was… too…" he passed out cold into Aragorn's arms.

"Someone call a physician!" Aragorn yelled, running towards the healing rooms, carrying the young Rohirrim General.

"I am sorry my King, but this is no place for your liege. We have done all we can. The Lord Eomer will have to rest and regain his strength. Please my King, sleep. From what I am aware of, you have a long journey ahead of you." Aragorn nodded stiffly and turned, finally able to get the sleep he craved.

_They were standing in tight formation, the front lines already under the hail of arrows. "Stand firm!" Aragorn yells over the roar of battle. The call is taken up amongst the falling soldiers. Then **he** appears from the throng of Elleselsian Elves, his blonde hair swirling about his shoulders, green eyes staring directly into Aragorn's._

Aragorn woke with a start, his sheets scattered across the floor, sweat dripping from his face. "Eru save me," he whispered. The dawn light streamed through the window on the far side of his room, casting a rose light through the room. Standing, he pulled on a pair of deep blue leggings and a matching shirt, along with a black tunic with the tree under seven stars standard of Gondor. Slipping into his boots, Aragorn ran a shaking hand through his shoulder length black hair.

"My King, we must be going. My father has arranged our supplies and has saddled our horses." Arwen ran up to his side, her hair pulled back at the nape of her neck, her dark green leggings, grey tunic and black boots forming to her frame.

"Thank you my Lady. Shall we be on our way?" Aragorn offered her his arm which she took and they headed into the morning sun.

"Eomer, you are not fit to ride," Aragorn stated firmly.

"If you take this Elf on a whim, why may I not ride to defend my homeland?" he snapped, pulling himself onto his grey stallion's back. Haldir's eyes flared and he pulled his white mare up to Eomer, bringing it to a halt just before they collided.

"You do more to hinder us than to help, Eomer, son of Eomund. You shall be useless by nightfall! If – " Aragorn rode his black stallion up along side Haldir's and tapped his shoulder.

"Haldir, there shall be time enough to question my actions on the morrow. Now, we ride. Lady Arwen, my Lord Elrond… if you will be so kind," he motioned in front of him and the two Rivendell Elves set off, followed closely by Aragorn, and Haldir who was still mumbling about Eomer's interference. Eomer rode well behind the company, preferring not to become the object of scorn.

_They were standing in tight formation, the front lines already under the hail of arrows. "Stand firm!" Aragorn yells over the roar of battle. The call is taken up amongst the falling soldiers. Then **he** appears from the throng of Elleselsian Elves, his blonde hair swirling about his shoulders, green eyes staring directly into Aragorn's. "Kelosa nin a Karnick! Bring me their heads" he yells, and arrows rain from the sky, whipping out Aragorn's army, leaving only him standing, wounded. "Doe no mon, Hold your fire" he states calmly and approaches Aragorn. "Chie kanon hi ai nin? You think you can defeat me?" he whispers with a sneer in his voice. "Kieta! Fool" he grins and unsheathes his sword, the blade glinting in the pale evening light. He brings it down in a sweeping arch._

Aragorn sat bolt upright in his bedroll, wrapping his hand lightly around his throat to know for sure that his head was still on his shoulders. "Aragorn? What troubles you so?" Arwen sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder, her hair falling unchecked across her face and down her bared back.

"It was only a dream Arwen. I shall be fine, if I had a distraction, perhaps." He lent over and kissed her flushed and bruised lips, laying her back in the many traveling furs.

"Aragorn… is this appropriate? After all, do consider that my father, Lord Haldir and the Lord Eomer are but a step away!" she protested, but did nothing else to stop him.

"Should they wish to approach us in the morn, I shall tell them they must stop their dreams," he laughed and laid her back down…

They arrived at Edoras in three days, stopping to speak with a few generals and soldiers as they passed. "It has been a week since their last advance and we hope no more shall befall us, my King," a young officer said, bowing low.

"Very well, I hope that all will be ready for…" A scream broke out among the outer lines, followed shortly by hundreds of battle cries as a storm of arrows rained down the camp.

"Ai, they come again! See the black arrows of the Elleselsian! Stand your posts!" a frantic Commander yelled, running through the throng of men.

"Come, draw your swords!" Aragorn called and plunged into the heaving mass of fallen warriors and some struggling to stay on their feet.

The battle lasted for hours on end, arrows falling in a continuous rain upon the men, until a tall figure in a deep red tunic and black pants appeared from within the throng of archers. His blonde hair billowed about his shoulders in the wind, his green eyes connecting with Aragorn's for a moment, before he called, "Kelosa nin a Karnick! Bring me their heads" Aragorn froze at the command, his dream becoming all too real as he noticed most of his men falling around his heels**.**"Doe no mon, Hold your fire" the Elf stated calmly, striding to Aragorn's side over the bloodied corpses of fallen men. "Chie kanon hi ai nin? You think you can defeat me?" he sneered. Aragorn looked up into the emerald glare, not sure what he had asked, but having a feeling it would be degrading to deny.

"I fight in the good name of Eru and the empire of Gondor. I follow no whimsical Elf, nor their hap-ass Gods!" he spat. The Elf glared and spit in Aragorn's face, causing the King to cringe.

"Kieta! Fool" he sneered and drew his sword, bringing it down in a sweeping arch.

"NO!" Arwen flew across the field and flung herself before Aragorn. The blonde stopped cold and smiled wickedly, sheathing his sword and motioning for ten of his archers. They came up behind the King and Lady, tying their hands. Five others came from Elrond and Eomer's tent, arrows pointed at their backs.

"Vi'en i roch atta? Where is the other one?" Legolas asked the closest Elf. Motioning to the field, the archer pointed out the struggling blonde elf, fighting two taller archers as they bound his hands. "Kieta. Kelosa tai eun ethie Ondonae, Fool. Bring them to the Queen," he headed back through his command, occasionally patting an archer on the back, or joking with them shortly. The five were pulled along, bound together, all fearful…

A.N.: Well, how was that? I hope the whole language thing wasn't too hard to understand. I tried to make it as simple as possible, really I did. I'll update really soon if I get at least 5 more reviews, if not, I'll have to wait a while. Uh oh. Sorry, but I'm having demands to get the next chapter of Maniacal Laughter up, so if I don't get as many for this, I may have to wait. Lol. In other words, please review. It means so much to me! And it doesn't take a lot of time to just click "Review" and type 'I like it. Please update soon." Or "This was okay, however, I think you could improve it a bit. Here is what I think you can work on…". You can obviously use other stuff, but just no flames please! Thanks a lot,

Luv,

Kiava.


	3. The Charity of Etine

Beyond Borders

Summary: Gondor rules over all of Middle Earth save for one large forest in the North-Western area, Mirkwood. As he tried to unravel its mysteries he comes across a strange discovery, about himself and the world around him. What happens when he meets the Commander of the Elleselsian army? Read and find out. A/L and many other pairings.

Any dream bits will be in _italics_ for this chapter. Just so you know. **_For anyone who is reading Maniacal Laughter, I promise I'm not stopping it but I'm having severe writer's block and I can't seem to make Legolas do what I want, so it'll be a week at least before I get it up maybe more, maybe less, depends when Legolas decides to listen to me. cries sorry._**

"Vi'en i roch atta? Where is the other one?" Legolas asked the closest Elf. Motioning to the field, the archer pointed out the struggling blonde elf, fighting two taller archers as they bound his hands. "Kieta. Kelosa tai eun ethie Ondonae, Fool. Bring them to the Queen," he headed back through his command, occasionally patting an archer on the back, or joking with them shortly. The five were pulled along, bound together, all fearful…

They had walked for hours during the night before they came to a large break in the trees around sunrise. Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. What had looked like an endless mass of trees from the borders of the forest, turned into a spanning city, stretching beyond Aragorn's sight. "Ni ovet or eun alou eun. Chie okh dar eun van tai. I have things to attend to. You know where to take them." Legolas told a red-haired Elf standing next to him. The Elf bowed and motioned for the company to move through the street. Aragorn allowed himself to be pulled forward, his gaze lingering on Legolas' receding form, disappearing through the crowded city.

"It is remarkable!" Aragorn heard Elrond whisper in his ear. "Their culture is unlike anything I have witnessed. There, the way the houses are formed, it is completely remarkable." Aragorn looked at one street of houses.

The small houses were lined perfectly down the cobbled road, each with a small patch of bright green grass and a tree, usually a blossoming one, for a lawn. The roofs were made of a deep red stone, delicately spiraled at the tops and the structures themselves were a pale blue marble. A few windows were cut from the stone, some drawn shut with pale white or tan curtains and some left open to catch the morning breeze. Some of the most beautiful women Aragorn had ever seen were standing huddled together by the street's edge, giggling and chatting the morning away, their red or blonde hair pulled back into braids, their dresses made of green, red, blue or tanned material that flowed down their soft frames. None wore shoes and their feet were perfectly formed, no scratch or scar to mal the pale skin. Some young boys were fighting with wooden swords, their short blonde hair outlining slightly chubby cheeks and a rosy smile. A few girls, no older than 5 in Aragorn's opinion, and looking a lot like their mothers, were sitting under one of the pink-blossomed trees, playing with small dolls made of spare cloth, wicker and tiny stones or gems. It was the ideal lifestyle, as Elrond pointed out.

They were lead through a few more streets like the last and finally emerged in a busy main street, lined with markets and plazas, with a few music stands where a stream of light music filtered down the streets. Crystal clear brooks flowed down one side of the road, some of the men working the markets bending down to scoop up some of the water and pour it over their fruits and vegetables, cleansing them. Some women were crowed around the stalls, sampling the fresh produce or ogling the new jewelry one man was selling. The red haired Elf commanding their party leaned over to a blonde haired woman trying on a bracelet made of silver and rubies, which matched perfectly with her red dress and pale grey eyes, and handed her a gold coin, kissed her cheek and rubbed her protruding belly. "Oh isn't that lovely?" Arwen giggled. "I would so like to return here under more pleasing circumstances." Aragorn chuckled and nodded, watching as the blonde paid for her bracelet and continued her shopping, picking out some large red fruit at the next stall.

"No kite iten ith al, Irhan. Your wife has been productive, Irhan." a blonde archer smiled. Irhan smiled back and started moving again, winding through more spaces of stalls, women, children and a few men here and there until they reached a large, pale marble building that glinted in the sun, the silver detailing catching the early rays. They were pulled up the stairs and into the large cherry oak doors, through a golden room and passed a dozen guardsmen, standing alert, some bowing their heads as Irhan addressed them. Opening one more door, the band of Elves stepped up to take Aragorn, Arwen, Haldir, Eomer and Elrond from Legolas' company and brought them before a large silver throne. "Ondonae Etine, Legolasika iten var chie Aragorn tha Gondorno. Queen Etine, Legolas has sent you Aragorn of Gondor." Irhan said with a bow.

"Chie na dor, Irhanion. You may leave, Irhan." a soft, youthful voice called from behind a screen of light fabric that hung in the corner. Irhan bowed and led his company from the chamber. Two young girls dressed in soft yellow cloth scurried to the screen and passed a thin red cloth behind it. The screen was pulled back and Etine walked to her throne, strawberry-blonde hair pulled up in braids, a golden tiara placed on her head. On her feet she wore a pair of golden sandals and her dress was richly decorated, the thin red cloth draped over her frame, barely concealing her pale, creamy flesh from view. Silver chains hung from her neck, wrists and ankles, and rings lined her fingers and pointed ears. Every person in the hall bowed, and the five captives were pulled to the floor. "You enter our forest, Aragorn of Gondor," she spoke, her voice musical with a strange accent. "Why? You intend to over-throw me like your father once tried?" Aragorn stood and stepped forward.

"I mean nothing of the sort. Long ago, my father untied the lands of Middle Earth under one rule, in hopes of a peaceful era, but you have chosen to ignore his decree." Etine's blue eyes flashed with anger and she stood gracefully.

"I follow no command of a man of the South. Legolasion!" she hollered. Legolas stepped from out of the shadows and knelt, kissing her hand gently. "Who brings you here?" she asked.

"I do, your highness," Elrond said, standing. "I have come to show you Eru, the one true God…" his words were cut short when Etine clicked her fingers and immediately Legolas had pinned the older Elf to the floor, pulling out a knife and cutting into his tunic and flesh.

"May you know that I bow to the Valar alone. You have become arrogant, Elrond of Rivendell," she snapped. Legolas tossed his knife aside and reached into the cut he made, pulling apart Elrond's ribcage bone by bone, a sickening crack echoing throughout the chamber. He pulled out the Elf's heart and stood, letting him dye on the floor. Legolas made his way back to Etine's side and handed her the beating organ, bowing his head. She took it and held it above her head, the blood running in rivulets down her arm and onto the floor. The heart disappeared and Elrond's body was hauled away.

"Barbarians!" Arwen whimpered and clutched Aragorn tunic, burring her face in the cloth. "They practice witchcraft! See how my father's heart vanished!" she cried. "You murder my father!" Legolas stepped up to her and placed his bloodied hand on her shoulder. Arwen's eyes grew wide and she collapsed on the floor, blood pooling about her stomach and Legolas sheathed his sword.

"If there will be anymore objections, please speak now," Etine smiled sweetly. "Very well. Van tai ish. Take them away." Two guards took the remaining three and lead them from the chamber, leading them down under the palace, into a cell.

"How long will we be kept alive?" Aragorn asked.

"It is a mystery," Haldir pulled himself onto one of the small wooden beds and lay down.

"What is the time? I am famished." Eomer mentioned from another bed, trying in vain to make his wound feel more comfortable.

"Near mid-day," Aragorn whispered. Leaning against the metal bars, he rested his head back with an echoing 'clang'.

"What I would give for a good bottle of Brandywine." Eomer moaned.

"The finest of the Shire. Do you suppose Lord Frodo would be kind enough to send one?" Haldir chuckled and shifted.

"You speak of wine and Halflings while our lives lean on the edge of a knife," Aragorn scoffed but was unable to hide a small smile.

Eomer didn't last the night. It had become obvious that after his rough treatment at the hands of the Elves, his wound had been re-opened and he had died in his sleep. When the guards came in the morning to pick up the corpse, Haldir protested so greatly that they had threatened to have him hanged. Aragorn had intervened then, stopping before Haldir's mouth got him into more trouble.

"What do you suppose they want with us?" Haldir asked, breaking the silence that had claimed their cell. Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed.

"Perhaps this strange venture was not the idea I had thought it would be. But one thing troubles me more than the sake of our lives." Haldir sat up and studied Aragorn hard.

"And what would that be, my friend?"

"That girl… Etine… she spoke of my father. And more so, in the common tongue. How is it possible she could learn to speak it when it is painfully obvious her people know nothing of it, not a word?" Haldir nodded and lay back down, resting his head.

"All mysteries. Do you suppose we may discuss it with her over a cup of tea and biscuits?" Haldir joked. Aragorn chuckled and slid down the wall, sitting on the stone floor.

"Even in the dimmest times you still manage to bring a smile to my face, my friend," he smiled. Haldir smiled and closed his eyes.

"I fear I am unable to rest this night," Haldir muttered, rolling over.

"And why is that?" Aragorn asked calmly.

"The more we speak of Etine, the greater problem I find below," Haldir whined, rolling onto his back, trying to relieve his 'problem'. Aragorn laughed, his eyes, still closed, crinkled at the corners as he chuckled. "I do not see the humor you find in my torment," Haldir scoffed.

"Is that how you see me, Haldir of Lorien?" a crisp, youthful voice asked from the bars of their cell. "Ollen to sin, Irhanion. Open their cell, Irhan." Etine whispered to the red haired Elf standing next to her. "Shall we go someplace more comfortable?" she asked sweetly, holding out a thin hand that was lined with silver rings and bracelets that matched her deep blue skirt perfectly. Her feet were bare and, Haldir swallowed thickly, her hair had been left down (crowned with a silver tiara that hung down her forehead, a teardrop shaped sapphire glimmering in the dim light) and covered her bare breasts in a soft reddish-blonde sheen of silk. Her feet were left bare save for a thin sliver band that wrapped like a snake around her left ankle. Silver hoops hung from her ears and sapphires dotted the delicate point.

The two men followed behind her through the bustling streets, followed closely by Irhan. "You see, I have a great plan, which you, as your father before you, seem bent on destroying. When I was still a child, my mother told me of a man who would unite the three races of Middle Earth. Man, Dwarf and Elf alike would bow to him, holding to his oath of peace. My land would fall into despair should I allow that man to take it from me. So, you understand why you cannot leave? To allow you to flee would be like freeing a snake. Although it promises not to bite, you know it may strike at any moment."

"We mean you no harm. I only wish for a peaceful land, my Lady. Your land would be your own, to do with as you please." Aragorn moved to her side.

"This is true. Yet would you not demand I bow before an idol? This Eru I have heard of… does he speak to you? Does he listen? Do you know he exists? Long have I heard rumors from the western lands that Eru has passed beyond the sea. Would you that I make my people follow an idol made of gold and lies?" Aragorn lowered his gaze and thought. "Western men have invaded my land for over 3 000 years and shown me no charity. Yet, I do not wish to be as foul as those men. You shall return to the palace but not to your cell. I shall have Legolas prepare a room for you both… should you accept." Aragorn nodded.

"I fear I have misjudged you over my life. Your charity would be most welcome," he said softly. Haldir looked between them, then to the edges of the city where the tall trees of Mirkwood stood against the afternoon sun.

"Aragorn, I do not wish to stay here. I would rather rot in a cell than be bound by enchantments and lies," Aragorn sighed and looked away.

"Haldir, should you wish to leave my side, so be it. But know that if we ever do return to Gondor, your allegiance shall not be welcomed." Haldir's eyes froze in an icy glare.

"My allegiance holds true to the King of Middle Earth, not a man who would betray his country!" Haldir took off at a run, heading for the line of trees. Just as he entered them, a hail of arrows rained upon him. Blood splattered the forest floor as he collapsed in a useless heap.

"Should you wish to leave, you may do so. But I am not sure of how far you will flee," Etine stated simply from his side.

"You leave me with no choice, my Queen. If you will forgive my companion's ignorance, I would accept your offer of hospitality." Aragorn bowed and bit his lip, unable to believe that **_he_** was bowing before a girl no older than twenty in a human's standards. After all, he was King of Gondor, why should he bow? But, in his situation, he saw no other way around it.

"Very well. Irhanion, van ethie Etun Aragorn eun ethie amor iket. Ni kon monome eun Legolasion. Irhan, take the Lord Aragorn to the guest chambers. I shall speak with Legolas." Irhan bowed stiffly and motioned for Aragorn to follow him. Etine turned and headed down another winding street, stopping to speak with some shop owners about business and bought a few lovely dolls for three young girls with hair as black as night, who were playing with dull, tan coloured dolls they had made themselves. Aragorn smiled at the scene and strode behind Irhan into the palace and through the large doors.

Irhan had left Aragorn in a large chamber on the highest floor. The door was elegantly carved cherry oak and the walls were a light red colour when the light hit them. Large, pale gold curtains hung from floor to ceiling over the window and a large four-poster bed sat in the centre of the room, the covers sewn from gold fabric and the pillows made from white deer hide and stuffed with the softest feathers Aragorn had felt. A red, translucent fabric hung from the four posts and cascaded down the sides of the bed, offering slight privacy should someone open the door while he was sleeping. A smaller cherry oak door joined a private washing room to the chamber and it was lined in ivory, the bath glimmering in the candlelight. A few shelves stacked with books, oils and candles lined the walls of the chamber and two chairs sat on either far corner. It was an elegant room and Aragorn was in awe.

He opened the door to the washroom and ran a hand through the warm water that had been drawn for him. He pulled off his tunic and shirt, folding them neatly beside him on the floor. He slipped off his boots and breeches and placed them with the rest of his clothing before sliding down into the water with a sigh as the warm liquid soothed his tense body. A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality and he called out, "Come in!" Soft footsteps echoed across the floor and he felt someone kneel next to the tub. Opening one eye, Aragorn smiled friendly at the blonde who was staring openly at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Queen tells me to bring to you," he said shakily, his voice not used to speaking common tongue and his accent slurred the words. A light blush fell over his cheeks and Aragorn had to swallow his tongue so he didn't laugh. What a change, from the fierce army commander he had first met to a shy, unsure Elf. Legolas held out a large tray, filled with a plate of large red, orange and blue fruits, a goblet of wine and a small bowl of lemon water. "These," he whispered, holding a pair of tan hide leggings and a white shirt that had no sleeves and tied at the front.

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled and motioned for the Elf to leave the tray and clothes on the ivory table across from the tub. Legolas did so and sat, heels tucked underneath him, by the counter. Aragorn stood and grabbed the towel that was folded beside the bath, drying his hair and chest, oblivious to Legolas biting his lip. He stepped up to the counter to reach for the clothes Legolas had left him but jumped when he felt cool hands run up his thighs to his hips and stomach. He looked down to see Legolas exploring his body, fascinated by his tanned, muscled frame, marked with scars and a faint dusting of hair. "Legolas, what are you –" he moaned as Legolas' thin fingers swept over his cock.

"Gorgeous," Legolas whispered and lent forward and laid a butterfly kiss on his abdomen. Aragorn pulled the Elf away from his body and reached over his blonde head to grab the clothes laid out for him.

"Please leave," Aragorn breathed. Legolas nodded and stood, almost running out of the chamber.

Etine was seated at the head of a long marble table on a golden throne. She wore an intricate dress made of green silk, wrapping tightly around her frame. Green slippers covered her small feet and she wore long glove-like covers over her arms that started below her shoulder and fell loosely to her wrists where they hung like a long sleeved dress. A large, curved crown sat on her head, the bronze swirls and emeralds making the crown looking too big for her head. Her fingers were covered in bronze rings and bands wrapped her wrists and neck. Her hair was pulled back at the top into a braided bun while the rest was left down.

To her right, sat Aragorn, who wore plain tanned pants with his black boots and red sleeveless tunic. The man looked to his right and gazed at Legolas. The Elf had chosen to wear a green tunic, long sleeved with delicate gold embroidery over the cuffs and collar. His breeches were simple black and his boots were a matching green and gold. The Elf kept shooting glances at Aragorn while he spoke with Irhan in a hushed voice. "Once again, Lord Aragorn, I am deeply sorry for Legolas' advances. I do hope that you had a good meal before you slept?" Etine asked, munching on her breakfast fruit.

"Yes, I did thank you. May I be so prudent as to ask, why he would advance so?" Etine giggled and took a sip of her tea.

"You men have customs of women and men marrying to keep children coming so your population does not run dry. However, we here are immortal as even the Elves of Rivendell or Lothlorien. You find that for them, immortality looses its spark after seven thousand years or so. We, however, do not. In that sense, we are the only immortals on Middle Earth. As such, it is guaranteed that we shall have a strong number for eternity and the need for children is not as great. So, men and women are able to express their… urges… more freely." Aragorn blushed and nodded. "But let us not become too serious for the time being. Let us dine!" she laughed and plopped another piece of fruit into her mouth. Legolas looked over at her and smiled; a bright grin that lit up the room.

It was halfway through their breakfast and Aragorn was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Etine and Legolas kept talking quickly in the Elleselsian tongue and would occasionally shoot a glance his way. After their plates were cleared, Aragorn stood as Etine left the chamber, followed by the rest of the noble men and women. He was ready to head for the door when a cool hand settled upon his wrist. "Not go," a small voice whispered and a thin frame pressed against his back…

A.N.: Could that have been **_any_** longer?! My God, I wanted to stop sooner but I just couldn't. So I left it at a somewhat of a cliffhanger. Muahaha, what will happen to out friends next time?

For anyone who has read the fabulous series: 'The Axis Trilogy' by the amazing author Sara Douglass, you will recognize that Elrond's death is the same as Borneheld's. I had just finished reading 'Starman' and for some reason that fat oaf's death in 'Enchanter' was stuck in my head and it seemed like a good death for him. So, furthermore, I take no credit in designing Elrond's death. The idea was completely Sara Douglass' and I borrowed it. But I am giving her credit so you can't say I plagiarized! If you haven't read her series, go to your local huge ass bookstore and check it out. I got mine at chapters. Hehe, go Chapter's/Starbuck's complex! I love it! Also, you should check out 'The Troy Game,' series. It is so good! And pretty soon, like, a year or so, she has a new series called 'The Crucible' that will be coming out. So I suggest you check out her books if you like to read. They're super good. If you want a quote or whatever from one of her 'Axis Trilogy' books, give me your e-mail in your review and tell me. I'll try and get back to you A.S.A.P. And just so you know when you get it, my e-mail is unnecessaryevilshotmail.com so don't delete it if you ask for a sample.

And to all my 'Maniacal Laughter' fans, I **_will_** be posting the next chapter very soon but I'm having a rather bothersome writer's block and it won't go away. I could post it how it is but I want it to be longer. I'm trying to keep it under 15 chapters and to do that the next few chapters will have to be rather lengthy so they'll take me more time, for example, writing this chapter, took me a week. A whole week devoted to school, homework and writing this… this brainchild!

You may have noticed that I spent quite a bit of time describing Etine. She is my absolute favorite character that will be appearing in this story so I get a little eccentric when it comes to her outfits. And I'd like to make note, that the last dress she wears, the green one with bronze stuff… that was the original idea for my formal dress for school. Of course I toned down the tiara but other than that it was pretty close. Her hair style there is a match to Akasha's hair in 'Queen of the Damned'. I love that movie and I love her hair when it's pulled up so it just sort of… clicked. The silver tiara she wears when she's half naked is like the one the Princess wears in 'The Never Ending Story'. When I was a little girl I always wanted that tiara but with a sapphire instead of a pearl. So, if you want to know where I got my inspiration from, look into these books and movies. I swear, they're all brilliantly made.

Reviews mean so much to me! And it doesn't take a lot of time to just click "Review" and type 'I like it. Please update soon." Or "This was okay; however, I think you could improve it a bit. Here is what I think you can work on…". You can obviously use other stuff, but just no flames please! Thanks a lot,

Luv,

Kiava.


	4. Father?

Beyond Borders

Summary: Gondor rules over all of Middle Earth save for one large forest in the North-Western area, Mirkwood. As he tried to unravel its mysteries he comes across a strange discovery, about himself and the world around him. What happens when he meets the Commander of the Elleselsian army? Read and find out. A/L and many other pairings.

Any dream bits will be in _italics_ for this chapter. Just so you know. **_For anyone who is reading Maniacal Laughter, I promise I'm not stopping it but I'm having severe writer's block and I can't seem to make Legolas do what I want, so it'll be a week at least before I get it up maybe more, maybe less, depends when Legolas decides to listen to me. cries sorry. Please make sure you read the end of this, especially if you're a 'Maniacal Laughter' fan. Thanks so much._**

It was halfway through their breakfast and Aragorn was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Etine and Legolas kept talking quickly in the Elleselsian tongue and would occasionally shoot a glance his way. After their plates were cleared, Aragorn stood as Etine left the chamber, followed by the rest of the noble men and women. He was ready to head for the door when a cool hand settled upon his wrist. "Not go," a small voice whispered and a thin frame pressed against his back…

Aragorn looked back over his shoulder in shock. "Legolas…" The blonde Elf shook his head and buried his face against his face.

"Not go," he whispered. "Please… not –"

"Legolasion, Irhanion ikana eun monome tioun chie. Legolas, Irhan wishes to speak with you." Legolas nodded and stepped around Aragorn and out of the door. Etine smiled from beside a large planted flower. "I hope he does not bother you," she said, her tongue stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

"Nay, I do not find him a distraction," Aragorn took a step towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Do you find something else… distracting?" Blue eyes gazed up at him and a confident smile played across her lips. Aragorn swallowed, finding his throat suddenly too dry.

"I would not call you anything of that nature, my Queen. Do you think so shallow of my intensions?" Etine smiled and stepped back, allowing the man some room to breathe.

"You are an intelligent man, and I can recognize a touch of your father in you… yes, it is no wonder Legolas is infatuated with you," Aragorn looked at her, puzzled.

"What riddles do you hide in your words?" he asked. Etine smiled and headed for the door.

"Do you not wonder how your father disappeared? Or how it is I know your language? Many questions have been withheld from you. I think it is time I answered them." She passed through the large golden door, Aragorn following her closely.

Etine lead him through the vast hallways, until they reached a small black marble door. "Remove your boots," she commanded, already pulling off her green slippers. Hesitantly, Aragorn removed his boots and allowed a servant to take them from him. The young girl, draped in a soft yellow gown that was almost transparent, scurried over to her Queen and took her slippers as well. "I'niteay, Ochealle. No biea en sil Irhan. Thank you, Ochealle. Your father is with Irhan." The girl bowed, her green eyes shinning.

"I'niteay, nan Ondonae. Thank you, my Queen" she whispered and turned on her heel, her blonde hair falling from its bun slightly.

"Shall we?" Etine asked, motioning to the locked door. At Aragorn's questioning stare she produced a small emerald vile from her necklace, what Aragorn had thought was a jewel, and opened the bronze top. The sweet scent of vanilla and lavender filled the air and she poured two small droplets of blood red liquid on the door. The black marble shifted and pulled itself apart until it was a melted mass against the walls beside it. Grabbing the nearest torch from the wall, Etine bowed her head and walked down the stairway beyond the darkness, a reluctant Aragorn following close to her back.

They reached the bottom of the stairs in five minutes, the air already cold in the windowless room. Etine left Aragorn in the dark chamber while she scuttled around its perimeter, lighting a series of twenty eight torches along the walls. Aragorn's eyes widened as the room lit up. A stone table sat in the middle of the room, covered in parchments and small treasures. A pillar stood next to Etine and Aragorn noticed she looked completely unaffected by his wonder. "This is where our people came when they skies darkened with winged beasts and soldiers spilled blood along the roads. This is where they could not enter… this is the home of the Valar." Her eyes glazed over and she pulled off her crown, setting it on the tall stone pillar. "Do not be afraid, son of Arathorn. None will harm you here." She smiled and walked passed him to the opposite wall. It was your father who made this," she said as she ran her fingers over a carving in the stone wall. "When we were trapped, he carved this. He left you everything." Aragorn looked at the drawing, puzzled. The swirls and lines shaped into a rendition of a young boy, not much older than twenty, smiling brilliantly. "This was Legolas, the way your father saw him, before he was commander… before he became the man he is now.  He was such a brilliant child, always smiling, always having something to laugh about. If I had known what effects war would have on his soul, I would not have accepted his oath." Etine smiled and ran her hand longing down the picture's cheek. "They hid here, during the first war. Arathorn had stayed after he tried to win my allegiance," she laughed. "He threatened that his people would not allow me to stay my distance for long," she paused. "Then he met Legolas Margarsion, most likely the finest of our kind… his father was the commander of my flight unit, and as such, left Legolas in line for his command once he was older. They fell in love and it was enough to persuade Arathorn to stay. But his people grew restless, waiting his return. They sent the Nine and ten thousand foot soldiers to attack, which they did a great deal of. Nobles and anyone else we could fit hid here while all men and women in my command died. Arathorn promised Legolas they would stay together always, no matter what trials they faced. I begged them not to leave this chamber, but both being young and impulsive, climbed the stairs and opened the gate, your father hoping his men would leave once they saw him. As they emerged, I could hear shouting… most I could not understand as your father had not finished teaching me. A scream was heard, followed by a clatter, and booted feet left the palace. I went to see… and Legolas… he was crying over Arathorn's corpse. They had tried to kill him, but your father got in the way and a clumsy young man stabbed him instead. That was when Legolas gave me his oath. He would not leave my service until he could ease the pain of his lover's passing. I only regret letting him make that oath. He has lost his youth, Aragorn. The young bundle of joy I once knew is gone." Etine stopped speaking and looked to Aragorn whose eyes had filled with tears. "I see so much of him in you… so many similarities. Yes, it is no wonder Legolas looks to you as he did your father." She slowly walked to the table and picked up a small piece of parchment. "This is for you… and this," she held up a golden sheath with a hilt encrusted with rubies protruding from the top. "Enyara, the light of the Elleselsian Guard. Legolas passed it to your father, and he wished it be given to you." Aragorn nodded and took the sword and letter. He turned to head back to his chamber when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Do not allow your heart to linger in unhappy memories or doubts. Free yourself and you shall find what He wished you to." The man ran up the stairs, slid on his boots and hurried to his room, shutting the door tightly.

Opening the parchment, he ran a finger over the rough scrawl and smiled. "Father," he whispered and read.

_My dear boy,_

_I do not know when you shall find this, or if. But mayhap there shall be no need. I long to see your face as you grow, to hold you on my knee, but as I hold another here, I am unable to visit you. If this letter receives you in good health, when you are old enough, come to the Elleselsian's forest. You may not find me easily, but I hope you do. The land is more lovely then the gardens of Minis Tirith you adore so._

_I can only imagine the young man you have become. Are you off courting young ladies at masques and councils? It would not amaze me. Many have said how you are like me in every way, I only hope it true._

_Please find your way to me. I wish you to know what has kept me here. It is not lack of love for you, my son, as that is impossible as Eru being greater than the Valar. That is more you must learn. There are forces greater than Eru. In the time spent here, I have felt the presence of the Valar, and hold it to my soul. I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Your father._

Aragorn smiled and bent his head. "Father, if only you could see me now," he whispered. He placed the letter on his bedside table and allowed the sword to rest on the floor. He pulled off his shirt and, lying back, fell into an easy sleep, with thoughts of his father fresh in his mind.

He woke to a soft voice murmuring at his side. "Dar ú chie lotar, nan oudoir? Where do you hide, my love?" Aragorn opened one eye and tried to gaze at the figure pressed to his chest, but couldn't. "Chie tev nin sil kiy mitionae tha no ginoar… nan oudarn mitionae. You left me with an angel of your blood… my lovely angel." A sob caught in Legolas' throat and he snuggled into Aragorn's body further. "Chie ellei nin ckan eun aduer, valde ni oten ind chie auntoe. You told me not to cry, but I cannot let you go." Aragorn wrapped an arm around the sobbing Elf's shoulders and pulled him closer against his body.

"Do you weep for him?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded against his chest and sniffed. "Do not shed tears over someone long gone. I would that you not ruin your lovely face with sorrow." Aragorn bent his head and hesitantly kissed the pale lips below him. Pulling back, he saw Legolas smile shyly up at him. "You are lovely," he whispered, kissing away the diamond tears that glistened on the Elf's porcelain cheeks. "Come, let us rest until the sun rises." Legolas curled up to his side, burying his face on Aragorn's shoulder, one arm thrown over the man's stomach. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the Elleselsian and turned his head to the side, resting his chin on top of Legolas' golden hair. "Sleep well," he murmured and kissed the sun bleached locks, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

"Cieda ouna, nan ikdoir. Good night, my beloved." Legolas smiled as he drifted off into a light nap, curling himself tighter into Aragorn's side as if to save them both from an unseen terror lurking in the shadows.

**A.N.:** Foreshadowing or just a writer's whim? Who knows except for me! Muahaha!

Well, there's yet another chapter. I hope it was okay, because I'm not sure if I like it or not. It was subjected to so much change it turned out nothing like my original idea for it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are super cool and I love them so much.

As for 'Maniacal Laughter', I'm not sure if I want to continue it. Legolas is being a bitch and he won't listen to me. It's depressing. I'm trying to figure out what to do next but if my writer's block doesn't pass by the end of June, 'Maniacal Laughter' may end up in the recycle bin. I'm really sorry, but it's starting to play havoc on my nerves. It's keeping me up late trying to write and getting me in trouble at school while I'm trying to brainstorm.

I bet some people thought I was going to through in some smut here huh? Guess again! I'm saving it for at least one chapter, if not two. But I promise it will be well worth the wait. Muahaha! Stick around and please leave a review, even if it's just one word! PLEASE!

Luv,

Kiava

Thanks to:

Gillian: OMG! Are you serious!? I've always wanted to but my brother always teased me when I wanted to be a princess! He said I should have been a pig. Ah well. I hope this was soon enough for you. As you know in my before update, I may be canceling 'Maniacal Laughter' and I'm really sorry, but it's just not working anymore. I will be starting a new one though as I have a HUGE plot bunny that is demanding to be written.

greenp4lm: I'm sorry. They were getting in the way so I had to. You like Elrond though? He's always so… hardcore. Never really fancied him but, to each his own right? Lol, well I'm glad you like it and I hope this was a little more Legolas/Aragorn for you.


	5. War and Family Ties

Beyond Borders

Summary: Gondor rules over all of Middle Earth save for one large forest in the North-Western area, Mirkwood. As he tried to unravel its mysteries he comes across a strange discovery, about himself and the world around him. What happens when he meets the Commander of the Elleselsian army? Read and find out. A/L and many other pairings.

Any thoughts will be in _italics_ for this chapter. Just so you know. This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter, and it will begin back in Gondor.

"Do you weep for him?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded against his chest and sniffed. "Do not shed tears over someone long gone. I would that you not ruin your lovely face with sorrow." Aragorn bent his head and hesitantly kissed the pale lips below him. Pulling back, he saw Legolas smile shyly up at him. "You are lovely," he whispered, kissing away the diamond tears that glistened on the Elf's porcelain cheeks. "Come, let us rest until the sun rises." Legolas curled up to his side, burying his face on Aragorn's shoulder, one arm thrown over the man's stomach. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the Elleselsian and turned his head to the side, resting his chin on top of Legolas' golden hair. "Sleep well," he murmured and kissed the sun bleached locks, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

"Cieda ouna, nan ikdoir. Good night, my beloved." Legolas smiled as he drifted off into a light nap, curling himself tighter into Aragorn's side as if to save them both from an unseen terror lurking in the shadows.

Eowyn ran through the halls of Minis Tirith, her long white dress shifting around her feet. Slamming a large stone door open, she gasped for breath as she spoke. "Faramir…" Faramir placed his book on his bedside table and stood, adjusting his brown tunic.

"My lady, what troubles you so?" He stepped up to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The Lord Haldir… his corpse was found naught but a day ago, floating down the River Isen." Faramir's eyes grew wide and his breath stilled.

"And the others he traveled with? What of the King?" Eowyn shook her head.

"No sign of them. I fear the worst." She moved passed the man and sat on the foot of his bed. "What shall we do?" Faramir stood frozen, as if he had turned to stone.

"Send for Sauron. Tell him the Elleselsian have taken the King and I request… nay demand… he send the Nazgûl and their Beats at once. We cannot delay this much longer. If those damned followers of the Valar have harmed Aragorn in any way, their blood shall cover the lands of Middle Earth for all eternity." Eowyn nodded and stood slowly. "And be quick about it woman! I want the Nine ready on command!" Running out of the room, Eowyn scurried through the open door and to her own chambers to send her message.

BACK IN MIRKWOOD

Legolas laughed and ran faster, flinging the large golden door of the dinning hall and sprawled into his chair, closely followed by Aragorn. "You win," he breathed, sliding into his chair, chuckling and trying to regain his breath. Someone cleared their throat and the pair looked to see Etine sitting at the head of the table, her hands resting gracefully on her lap, her simple silver gown tucked neatly beneath her.

"May we begin?" she asked, looking pointedly at Aragorn.

"Oh… of course, my Queen. I fear that Legolas and I have been caught up in our own affairs and have disregarded courtly order. I apologize on both our behalves." Aragorn smiled and laced his fingers with Legolas'.

"Yes. Now that all are in attendance, I see no reason to prolong our supper. Na'dine moe sherch? Shall we dine?" she said, her eyes glowing. Immediately, great trays of brilliantly coloured food were brought to their table, each steaming. As they picked out what they wished to eat, Etine glanced over at her Commander. "Legolasion, ovet chie mide no karad miy? Legolas, have you begun your lessons yet?" Legolas nodded and swallowed the small red vegetable he had been chewing.

"Y-yes… I am doe-doi-doing well." Aragorn smiled and patted the Elf's hand.

"Ah, you see how you catch on? One day I see you being King!" Etine clapped her hands and a smile brightened her fair face. Legolas blushed and chewed on a large slice of green pepper.

"He learns well, my Queen. I took me little time to teach him to read and write. All we must work on now is the pronunciation. Is that not correct, Legolas?" Aragorn said, trying to be firm, but failing.

"I only have tra-trouble wit… with unfarmiliar… unfamiliar sound…s." Etine smiled at Legolas' stuttering and raised her cup to her lips.

"And so he pronounced Eletesse King of the Elleselsian forests and all its domains." Legolas smiled proudly when he finished reading aloud. Aragorn clapped and kissed his cheek.

"I am proud of you. Not a single stutter. Very good. To think that only two days ago you were stumbling over the simplest of words and naught but a month ago you could not speak a word I could understand." Legolas licked his lips and closed the history book.

"Do not forget Aragorn, you must speak in the tongue of my people should you wish to remain," Legolas teased, sliding onto Aragorn's lap. "Or would you take your leave?" Aragorn smiled and kissed the pale lips before him.

"I would never leave should you still wish me here." Legolas smiled and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Fav chie varv? Would you mind?" a young girl called from a table not three seats away from the pair.

"Saloan no eedan, kietan quoirx! Watch your tongue, foolish girl!" Legolas barked. The girl gasped and flitted through her book again, obviously embarrassed. "We should not linger here," Legolas laughed, the small sound almost feminine.

"Where do you suggest we go to?" Aragorn asked, grinning.

"I do have-"

"Aragorn!" a shrill voice echoed across the library. The two looked at the doorway to see Irhan standing, one hand braced on the doorframe beside his head. "Ondonae Etine nidiken o'vat sil chie! Queen Etine must speak with you!" Aragorn looked questioningly at the Elf on his lap.

"Etine wishes your presence. I suggest you leave immediately. I shall wait." Aragorn nodded and kissed Legolas softly, pulling him off his lap and headed for Irhan.

"Legolasion, chie nidiken iyan bow. Legolas, you must come too." Legolas stood slowly and followed the two out.

Irhan lead them down corridors, through a set of silver plated doors and passed a small fleet of young men, all drinking and laughing, telling stories of war and brandishing their swords. At the end of the hall, Etine stood, her hair tied back in a tight braid. She wore no dress, but a pair of blood red leggings and a golden tunic with matching boots. "I'niteay Irhanion. Thank you Irhan." The red haired Elf bowed and walked passed her and beyond another set of silver doors. "What games do you play?" Etine asked, her voice cold.

"I do not know what you speak of," Aragorn licked his all-to-dry lips and glanced at Legolas.

"I received word from the southern boarders. They say a battalion heads this way. They say they are coming to collect you… and my people's heads." Legolas clutched Aragorn's hand but his eyes froze over.

"I assure you, this comes to me as a surprise. I did not know of this madness. I shall help you in any way possible but I do hope to stop this war before it starts." Etine nodded and looked passed the pair to the men behind them. "Chie ginathar whan nal no slitouonez akinl? You dare sit in your Commander's presence?" she barked. Immediately, the fifty men stood, their backs straight and swords pushed into scabbards. "Legolasion, where are the others?" Legolas looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I believe they are home, my Queen, with their wives." Etine nodded and turned to Aragorn.

"Would you pledge true allegiance to me?" Aragorn nodded. "Then I see no reason to delay signing your treaty. But should the need arise, I shall risk open war. Would you follow Legolas into battle?"

"I-"

"He would not follow me, but be at my side." Etine snapped her head back to Legolas' face, staring questioningly at him. "No King should follow a Commander-General. He rides by my side should the need arise." Etine nodded reluctantly and turned on her heel.

"Then come. There are papers to be signed and drink to be had." They walked out of the hall and the men standing like statues, slumped back down, laughing and drinking.

"Did you mean what you said?" Aragorn asked, stroking Legolas' hair.

"Every word. I would not have you follow me to war and death. I would that you be by my side for eternity." Aragorn smiled sadly and pulled the Elf closer to him.

"I wish it too. But it can never be, I fear. I am mortal… how would I spend an eternity with you, my love, if I cannot live long enough?" Legolas snuggled even closer to the man.

"We shall find a way. But not now. Just be glad Etine conceded to sign the treaties." Aragorn nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep with Legolas tucked safely in his arms.

BACK IN GONDOR

"My Lord Faramir!" Faramir raised his head from his pillow and looked to his door.

"Damn you woman! Can this not wait an hour?" he barked. Eowyn shook her head, her blonde hair wrapping around her shoulders.

"The Nazgûl have come! You must hurry!" Faramir grumbled and stood, ignoring Eowyn's gasp when she saw he was completely nude. Muttering about early mornings and war, he dressed quickly and strode behind Eowyn to the courtyard.

"Is it too early for you my Lord?" one of the riders sneered as the two emerged from the doorway.

"Shall I send you back to Sauron, Elrohir? And where is that blasted brother of yours?" Elrohir smirked and shrugged.

"He has been missing for the past month. Many believe he has run off with Laifennas of Rivendell, although we are not certain." Faramir rolled his eyes and nodded.

"It is something he would do… Glorfindel! How do you fair?" A tall, sandy haired Elf stepped forward and embraced Faramir.

"I am well. It is good to see you again, old friend." Faramir smiled and motioned behind the Elf.

"And who are your new riders? I am afraid I have not seen them yet."

"Yes, of course not. They were recruited before the last moon. Armereth of Lorien," a tall blonde archer stepped from the crowd and bowed his head. "Uruviel of the Galadhrim," a thin woman with a short blue tunic and skirt stood from her seat on a short wall and curtsied. "Rumil and Orophin of Lorien," the twins bowed and smiled sweetly. "Saelbeth of Rivendell," a man nodded his head, brown eyes glinting. "And Erestor of the Noldor," a shorter, brown haired Elf stood and smiled. "I have left the beasts on the Plains. I do hope that is acceptable Faramir." The man nodded and motioned for the Nine to follow him.

"Eowyn, see to it that each has a room and hot bath. Glorfindel, I fear I must take more of your time to speak with you over such trivial matters as war. Would you mind?" Glorfindel smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all, my Lord."

IN MIRKWOOD

"It's a swing up, and then swing down in one final arch!" Aragorn said through gritted teeth and closed his eyes as he heard Legolas translating. A murmur went up through the hundreds of men gathered and swords could be heard clanking.

"You do not enjoy this, do you?" Legolas asked, noticing the man's distraught face.

"It is not that I do not enjoy it. But why must they be so… inept?" Legolas chuckled and turned back to the men, shouting for them to retire for the day and then kissed Aragorn's cheek.

"You have a day off. What shall you do with it?" Legolas asked impishly.

"Fey."

"Yes, I am." Aragorn laughed at Legolas' response and pulled him into his arms. "You should see to the flight wing." Aragorn looked down at the Elf as if he had three heads. "Ah, Etine has not told you of them yet then. Come, I will show you."

They walked through the palace to a wide doorway made of tinted glass. "This way. And do not make any sudden movements or loud noises." Legolas opened the door and padded through silently. "Hush! Quickly!" Aragorn scurried through the doorway and watched as Legolas closed and locked the door.

"Legolas, why is it so dark? I cannot see!" Legolas chuckled and clutched the man's hand.

"It is so no one save those who know their way may find the flight wing. They are a secret. Do not fret. The main chamber is well lit. Now come!" Dragging the half blind man behind him, Legolas stalked down the corridors, turning at odd angles and pressing himself against the wall so he did not loose himself. "There, see?" He pointed to a dimly lit cavern, a stream flowing through it and glistening light reflecting off stone pillars. "Hush, you must be quiet now!" Letting out a noise like an eagle's screech, Legolas advanced into the cave, motioning for Aragorn to follow him. To the man's surprise, an answering howl came. "We are allowed to enter," he smiled and walked more freely through the stone. Stopping before a large rock, Aragorn gasped as he saw what he thought were statues, really to be people. A pair of fierce yellow eyes glared back at him from a white face. Long silver hair flowed down the creature's back and she wore no clothes. Her limbs were long and thin and her nails were as long as daggers. Sharp cheekbones bordered a well-defined nose and full lips. Large silver wings protruded from her back and she hutched over the stream, staring into Aragorn's eyes. Taking a step back in fear, Aragorn called for Legolas but the creature found him first, jumping up and pouncing him with a hiss. The man screamed but was confused into silence when, instead of being torn apart, he was sniffed and licked. "Ida!" Legolas' sharp voice cut through the air and the girl sat up on Aragorn's chest and smiled. A soft sound emanated from her throat and she crawled over to the Elf, stopping at his feet and rubbed her head against his thigh, begging to be patted. Legolas rested a hand on her head and looked at Aragorn, smiling and shaking his head. "You were lucky. If you had not called my name, you would be a corpse by now." Scratching behind one of the girl's pointed ears, Legolas grinned and stepped back to the man. "Here," he said, offering a hand.

"What are…"

"The remaining people of Valinor, descendants of the Valar." Three other creatures surrounded them, all purring or tapping their nails against the stone floor. "This is Ida… the youngest daughter of their King, Isfreal." At the mention of the name, each being in the chamber bowed their heads and a tall, white haired man with piercing red eyes and spanning black wings stepped from a high rock and floated down to Legolas' side, glaring at Aragorn. Legolas let out a series of clicks and purrs and soon, Isfreal was sitting at his side, paying no heed to the man. "They cannot be tamed, but you can speak with them and persuade them if you know how. They are proud creatures, and you must never offend them." Another series of clicks and Ida leapt from the ground spiraling up to the top of the chamber and out of sight. No sooner had she disappeared into the shadows then an echoing howl bounced through the cave and hundreds of winged beasts flew through the air, down to Legolas' side, each clicking and snapping, trying to be first to the Elf's hand. Legolas laughed, tossing his head back. "They are also spoiled. Each day I come I bring treats." Aragorn smiled and stepped up to Legolas but was stopped when something small latched onto his leg. "Ika, daughter of Ida and Shien." Aragorn smiled at the tiny bird girl who had wrapped his leg in a hung with her tiny arms and legs. Two sprouts protruded from her back and showed the beginnings of silver wings. Her hair was already long and a bright violet while her eyes were a fierce yellow.

"She is lovely," Aragorn said in awe. Legolas stood at his side in an instant, raising the child to Aragorn's arms.

"Here, give her this," he said, handing him a small piece of fruit Aragorn recognized from his first meal in the palace. Placing the tiny slice of yellow at her lips, Aragorn waited. Ika sniffed the fruit for a while before snatching it on one small fingernail and plopping it into her mouth, purring as she did. "Ida…" the woman stepped up and kissed her daughter's brow. She looked into Legolas' eyes and nodded. Bowing Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm and lead him through the tunnels.

"Legolas… the child! I cannot…"

"She wants you to have her, so stop fussing." Aragorn looked at Legolas through the darkness and the Elf sighed, stopping in his tracks. "The pool that gives them life… in their cave… it holds the future. Ida knows she shall not live out the war… but she is not sure about your fate. Hoping you shall live, she hands her daughter to your care. Do not return her gift, for it would be an insult. Now can we please keep moving? These tunnels are clammy and having a babe down here is not idealistic."

They walked through the streets of the city, dusk falling around them. Aragorn held Ika's head up against his shoulder and had a basket of fruits in his other hand. Stopping in front of a large blue marble house, Legolas smiled and took the basket from him. "Thank you… for accompanying me. You did not need to," Legolas said, opening the door. "Do you wish to… stay the night? It is growing dark and keeping a child on your own can be difficult." Aragorn nodded and held the door open for the Elf, allowing him through before going in himself, shutting the door behind him.

It was a lovely home. The floors were covered in soft carpets and the windows were closed with draped of velvet. There were four rooms, each with its own bronze door. Legolas left the basket on a table in his kitchen and swept out to a room with a lounge and several chairs, bookcases, flutes and weapons lining the walls. "In here," he whispered and opened the largest door, heading into his room. A tall, four-poster bed stood in the centre of the room, the light yellow sheets and pillows glowing in the evening light. Candles were set on a table by the window and a large cupboard stood opposite the door. Legolas opened one of the drawers and shifted his clothing until it looked comfortable. "This will have to do until tomorrow. I shall buy her a crib, but for now she can sleep here." Aragorn placed the babe in the drawer and pulled a soft blue tunic over her. When he turned back, Legolas was wearing only a pair of loose white leggings that made him glow in the dim light. The Elf climbed into his bed and pulled back the covers, allowing Aragorn to get in. The man stripped off his boots and tunic, shifting next to Legolas and wrapped his arms around the Elf's thin waist. "Sleep well," Legolas murmured and tucked his head under Aragorn's chin, falling asleep.

They rose to the early morning sun streaming through the window, pouring onto the bed. Aragorn smiled and kissed Legolas' brow. "Good morning," he whispered and sat up. Legolas followed and kissed his lips lightly.

"It is indeed." The two stayed locked together for a moment before the door opened and a cheerful voice filled the room.

"Biea, vit chie col ounmar ciy i sayne, thi… BIEA!? Father, will you be eating at the palace or… FATHER!?"

"So… this is the man who taught you how to speak western?" Legolas nodded and sipped his tea awkwardly. "Is this the reason you have been late coming home every night?" Legolas nodded again and looked over at Aragorn, who looked severely uncomfortable.

"Oh come Ochealle. Father obviously loves him and it is his choice so…"

"Do not give me that tongue girl!"

"I am no younger than you!"

"We may have shared a womb but that is all I will share with you _sister_!" The two started bickering in their native tongue and Legolas slammed his fist on the table.

"That is enough you two! Ochealle, I expected better of you. And Miean, I do not need you to defend me." The twins nodded and continued to glare at each other.

"Ki'en vog i miten din'mi? What is all the racket for?" A small girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Arathorn?" she asked sleepily, stretching out her hands to the man.

"No Niada… this is father's new whore, Aragorn… son of Arathorn." Ochealle smirked and crossed her arms, satisfied with herself.

"Stop being so cruel. Arathorn was nice and he made daddy happy. So you should be happy to!" the little girl clambered over to her father and hugged his shin. "Ni oudoir chie," she smiled. Legolas patted her head and grinned at Aragorn.  
"I am sorry about this. My girls tend to be at odds with each other quite-" a loud cry interrupted him.

"Ika!" Aragorn said and stood, bolting off to the other room. As soon as he was gone, Legolas rounded on his daughter.

"How dare you try and run my life! You are my daughter, not my nanny! You would do well to keep your tongue, or you will be working with the pigs instead of in the palace!" Ochealle huffed and sipped her tea.

"Chie eliv, loat, ikaradi ipa… You vile, loathsome, evil little…"

"Aragorn! Is she well?" Legolas interrupted Miean.

"Yes, she is fine. It seems she just woke," he chuckled, carrying the small girl in his arms to the table.

"Oh! A new babe? Father, is it yours?" Legolas barely suppressed a chuckle.

"No Niada, this is Ika, Ida's daughter. It appears she wished Aragorn to keep her."

"Oo! May I hold her?"

"You're more likely to drop her!" Ochealle snapped.

"I have had enough of your attitude! Go sleep in the gutter if you wish, but do not plague my household with your grudges!" Legolas growled. Ochealle stood quickly and hurried from the kitchen. "By the Valar, what did I do to deserve a terror like her?" Miean smiled and rubbed her father's hand.

"You have two more loving daughters father. Ochealle takes after mother far too much." Legolas smiled and leaned his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Ah to be young again," he mused. At Aragorn's shocked expression, he elaborated. "I am over three thousand years old, Aragorn. Less than a century ago, my wife passed away after her brother died. The death was hard on Ochealle took her passing especially hard. They were close… closest I have seen her be to anyone. Niada is Etine's illegitimate daughter, but you must never tell a soul. She gave her to me for safe keeping until the time came for her to take the thrown." Aragorn nodded, seeing now that the Elf he once thought so cold, then so fragile was really a grieving soul, for the loss of his wife, then lover, and now daughter. "Miean… on the other hand… is my daughter, in every sense. She detested her mother for her arrogance and self-absorption as much as I myself did." Miean smiled slightly and pulled Niada onto her lap.

"Enough of this melancholy talk. Lord Aragorn… is it you who taught our father to speak western?" Aragorn nodded and Miean's face lit up. "He taught us too… daily. I wondered how my father learnt it all! I have always been fascinated by the culture of the West. I heard that…"

"Hush! No one wants to hear you ramble!" Niada said, stuffing a large red fruit into Miean's mouth. Aragorn and Legolas chuckled.

"I am afraid, girls, that my companion and I must depart for the day. Miean, please take Ika to the market today and buy her a basinet and some suitable clothing. You shall find all the gold you need on my bedside. Niada, I want you to stay out of trouble and-"

"Do not rip my dress. I know father." Legolas smiled and stood, Aragorn following suit, handing the tall blonde girl the baby.

"Good day father! Be safe and do not start any wars! Do not worry Lord Aragorn! Ika shall be safe! I-"

"Hush up!" Niada scolded and shut the door after the Elf and man.

**A.N.:** Woah! That took a long time to write! I hope you like it! I know I covered a lot in one chapter and it might be confusing now but it will make sense later! I promise! Please review, and no flames! Stupid ff.net won't let me use my star things to show changing scenes. If you want to know where the stars are, check out adultfanficiton.net click on the open and go to movies, then LOTR and look for Beyond Borders by Kia!

Thanks dolls!  
Luv ya'll!

Thanks to:

Legolas19: Lol, yes you did. Thanks so much! I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks so much hun! kisses and hugs

Nienna Coamenel: Well, I hope this was more Legolas/Aragorn. They were originally going to fuck each other's brains out… but it changed to a sappy moment. Ah well. I'm glad you like it! P.S. Can I use part of your name in future chapters? It's just so cool: Coamenel! Lol, it works soooo well! Please tell me if I can or can't! Thanks a bunch! kisses and hugs

Bradleigh: In a sense it was necessary… but I just wanted them out of the way. Lol, I'm so cruel, I know. Ah well, I'm glad you like it! Thanks doll! kisses and hugs


End file.
